JP-A-2009-123892 discloses a feeder, which is used through installation in a mounting machine and which is configured to supply components that a mounting machine mounts on a printed circuit board, and a mounting machine in which a feeder is installed and which is configured to mount components that are supplied by a feeder on a printed circuit board. In the technology of PTL 1, it is determined whether a current version of a feeder and a required version that is required for the feeder match, and a user is notified of the Summary
Research and development of feeders is constantly progressing, and by improving conventional feeders, it may be possible to provide more high-efficiency feeders. As high-efficiency feeders are developed, it is desirable for supplier of the feeders to terminate production of old model feeders used in before, and replace the production system so that only high-efficiency, new model feeders are produced. However usually, conventional mounting machines are compatible only with the conventional feeders, and are not compatible with newly developed feeders. Therefore, if the supplier of feeders terminate production of conventional feeders, there is a concern that the convenience of users that will continue to use the conventional mounting machines will be affected.
In addition, when supplier of mounting machines provide new mounting machines that are compatible with newly developed feeders, if the new mounting machines are not compatible with the conventional feeders, the convenience of users that will continue to use the conventional feeders, will be affected.
The present description discloses a technology that solves the above-mentioned problem. The present description discloses a feeder and a mounting machine that can substitute for the conventional feeders and the conventional mounting machines without affecting the convenience of users.
The present description discloses a feeder, which is used through installation in a mounting machine and which is configured to supply components that a mounting machine mounts on a printed circuit board. The feeder is a second type of feeder which is capable of performing a second aspect component supply operation, and is interchangeable with a first type of feeder which performs a first aspect component supply operation. The feeder is configured to transmit feeder information indicating that the feeder is the first type of feeder and perform the first aspect component supply operation when a request for feeder information is received from the mounting machine by a first command, and transmit feeder information indicating that the feeder is the second type of feeder and perform the second aspect component supply operation when a request for feeder information is received from the mounting machine by a second command.
According to the above-mentioned feeder, it is possible to perform the first aspect component supply operation as a result of installation in a mounting machine that is compatible with the first type of feeder, and it is also possible to perform the second aspect component supply operation as a result of installation in a mounting machine that is compatible with the second type of feeder. Therefore, it is possible to substitute for the conventional feeder without affecting the convenience of users.
The present description also discloses a mounting machine in which a feeder is installed and which is configured to mount components that are supplied by the feeder on a printed circuit board. The mounting machine is capable of installing either one of a first type of feeder which transmits feeder information indicating that the feeder is the first type of feeder and performs the first aspect component supply operation when a request for feeder information is received from the mounting machine by a first command, and a second type of feeder which transmits feeder information indicating that the feeder is the second type of feeder and performs the second aspect component supply operation when a request for feeder information is received from the mounting machine by a second command. When a feeder is installed, the mounting machine is configured to perform a request for feeder information to the feeder by the second command and perform a second aspect component mounting operation corresponding to the second aspect component supply operation of the feeder when feeder information indicating that the feeder is the second type of feeder is received from the feeder, and perform a request for feeder information to the feeder by the first command in a case in which feeder information indicating that the feeder is the second type of feeder is not received from the feeder, and perform a first component mounting operation corresponding to the first aspect component supply operation of the feeder when feeder information indicating that the feeder is the first type of feeder is received from the feeder.
According to the above-mentioned mounting machine, it is possible to perform the first component mounting operation that corresponds to the first aspect component supply operation of a feeder as a result of installing the first type of feeder, and it is also possible to perform the second component mounting operation that corresponds to the second aspect component supply operation of a feeder as a result of installing the second type of feeder. Therefore, it is possible to substitute for the conventional mounting machine without affecting the convenience of users.